Troubled Soul
by Tygra's Kitten Hina
Summary: Something's been troubling Lord Claudus and Jaga sends for the Tygra and Lion-O's nursemaid to figure it out. Claudus/OC. Set in the 2011-verse, before the events in the series. Will update when inspiration hits. On Semi-Hiatus. Rating went up slightly due to talk of death in chapter 3.
1. A Helping Hand

**Hina: I don't own Thundercats. But I do own the idea behind this story and everything that isn't apart of the Thundercats universe to begin with. I also added a little bit and edited this chapter a bit. Nothing has changed except some of the wording.**

* * *

**Troubled Soul**

_Chapter 1_

**There was always something unsatisfying in his soul, something prickling in his heart. It always hurts whenever the memories of his beloved Queen, his soul mate, his wife, his lover, and best friend, surfaced. Sometimes the pain and memories were easy to ignore, but there was always a trigger - a reminder of what he lost, whether it was seeing old pictures of his beloved, or smelling faint traces of her favorite Astrid Day Flower perfume, or absentmindedly reaching for her in his sleep, only to wake up and find the empty space next to him. He always felt the sadness of losing her.**

**"They need a mother, Jaga." Claudus said, pacing restlessly around his study. The King had abandoned wearing his large, red cape and usual wear in favor of wearing a simple light blue tunic with short sleeves and dark blue trousers.**

**It was early evening and Claudus was in another one of his moods. The only one to soothe him was his close friend, Jaga. Despite there being a twenty year gap between the two, Claudus found Jaga to be a highly valued confidante.**

**Jaga sat there, chuckling inwardly at seeing his friend like this. Claudus reminded him of a caged tiger - or in Claudus's case, a caged lion - pacing restlessly in its cage. It amused to him to say the least. The Cleric stroked his beard.**

**"Are there any Cats you have in mind?" The old Jaguar asked, watching Claudus now shuffling papers around on his desk.**

**The King stopped what he was doing, slipping into a mindless trance momentarily, shifting through the names of female Cats he once knew. He shook his head a minute later. "No, I can only think of Leona's old friends, but they're all married."**

**"What about Amelia?" Jaga asked a second later after searching his own mind. He saw his Lord stop again. The Lion's body became tense. Jaga decided to continue, but only to test the waters of the idea onto his friend. "You two seem to get along swimmingly."**

**Claudus found himself almost trembling. His heart pounded in his chest at the mere mentioning of his sons' nursemaid. Amelia had been hired during the last trimester of Leona's pregnancy and as a potential wet nurse should anything happen to his beloved Queen and by Thundera something did happen. It was as though Leona knew she was going to leave him.**

**The King glanced back at Jaga, an uncomfortable silence taking place. "There are laws about Royalty and Nobles marrying each other only..."**

**Jaga chuckled again. "If I remember correctly, Leona wasn't a Noble."**

**Again his heart jumped.**

**Of course Leona had been the daughter of a merchant, or a farmer, and...**

**Claudus shook his head. "I was young... foolish..." He said to more to himself than to Jaga, "Besides, she..." The King's words were cut off as there was a knock at the door.**

**As if he knew who it was, Jaga rose from his seat to answer the door. A young snow leopard woman stood there in the doorway. Her long white mane speckled with a few spots was tied in a loose braid that hung about the crook of her neck. Her entire body was covered in light grey fur with dark spots dotting her back and the back of her arms and legs. She wore a silver gown that seem to accentuate her body quite well.**

**Claudus had to look away as the female Cat spoke.**

**"I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" The nursemaid asked, her eyes darting from Jaga to Claudus and back again**

**Jaga chuckled for the third time and smiled. "Of course not, Amelia, come in, come in. Lord Claudus and I were just finishing up here." The Cleric stepped to the side to allow Amelia to enter. He then looked back at his king and smiled once more, "I believe you can resolve the matter with Amelia's help, my Lord."**

**"Jaga? Jaga, wait!" But the old Cat was already gone, leaving the flustered King alone with the nursemaid. He sighed, running a hand through his red mane before gesturing for Amelia to sit.**

**"I'm sorry, Claudus, I didn't mean to interrupt your meeting with Sir Jaga." Amelia replied, feeling a bit flustered herself. She didn't want to bother her King, but she had no other choice. Her charges - that is to say - the youngest one drove her to seeking out the King's counsel.**

**Claudus just shook his head, forcing himself to smile. "Nonsense, Amelia, Jaga has the tendency to be crafty, but that is how Clerics are... sometimes." He said the last part a bit weakly, but immediately dismissed the thought and focused his attention on his sons' caretaker.**

**Amelia seemed a bit bothered, tense, as she clenched her clawed hands against the front of her dress while remaining standing. "I didn't want to come here, but I had no other choice, your majesty." She said softly.**

**Claudus took a mental note of the female's strained voice. He kept up a polite, indifferent mask, without coming off as too detached. At least he hope he was showing enough concern without coming off as being weak.**

**What am I thinking? The King thought, but he nodded at Amelia's words.**

**"And what has Tygra done now?" He asked. Knowing his adopted son, young Tygra might have pinched baby Lion-O's cheek during nap time or maybe he said something mean to Amelia.**

**Goddess help me if my tiger of a son said something mean to her again.**

**Amelia bit her lip, the tip of her left canine showing. He found it quite endearing how pretty she looked when she was nervous. Claudus frowned at the thought. What was he thinking?**

**"It's not Tygra this time, my lord. It's baby Lion-O," Amelia said quietly, "he's becoming hard to handle now."**

**Claudus finally met her eyes, his body going rigid. "Lion-O you say?" Sweet baby Lion-O, who is only a year old, did something to drive his nursemaid to tears? What did he do?**

**"Yes, sir." Amelia stammered. She knew that if anyone spoke ill of the Royals, there would be consequences, but Amelia wasn't just a random Cat. She is the caretaker of the Princes and if something bad happened with or to her charges, she had to report it to the King himself.**

**Claudus gave a resigned sigh, massaging his temples. "Are the boys in their nursery?"**

**"Yes, sir, your Majesty."**

**"Take me to them." Claudus replied and Amelia rose from her chair, as did he, the two of them walking out of the King's study.**

**Jaga appeared out of the shadows, a smile on his face. "I'm sorry to have tricked you, old friend. But it is the Queen's will that you find love again."**


	2. Tantrums

**Hina: It's been a while since I wrote to this and I do apologize. Heh, a lot of things have happened lately, but anyways, here's the long awaited Chapter two of Troubled Soul. Oh and before I forget, I might change the title of this story a bit. Maybe. I don't know yet. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Troubled Soul**

**Chapter 02**

**He placed his hands over his ears, hoping to block out the loud wails and cries of his little brother. Young Tygra didn't know why the toddling cub was crying. Being only five himself, he tried to stay far away from his little brother after all, he always got into trouble for some unknown reasons whenever he played with Lion-O. Lion-O just continued to cry, his face seeming to turn red from crying so much.**

**Tygra just grumbled to himself, glaring after the young female servant who had been tasked with taking care of the young princes until their usual Nursemaid, Amelia returns. As he looked up at the servant, he saw a distressed look on the female cat's face. As much as it pained the tiger to admit it, only Amelia could keep calm under pressure – especially when dealing with him and his brother. That's what he admired about his nanny. No matter how much Lion-O cries or how many times Tygra acts out, Amelia always seems to have an infinite amount of patience and a lot of heart it seems. But lately, she's been seeking out the king and despite the five year old trying his best to keep away, he found himself being curious about his father's involvement in dealing with Lion-O's odd behavior.**

**Tygra looked up once more, his hands finally leaving his ears as he heard his father and Amelia coming into the nursery. His heart leapt and happiness filled him with energy. The tiger toddler quickly ran across the threshold, somehow dodging the little building blocks, stuffed toys, and various other things littering the room, and straight to where his bed and Lion-O's crib were kept. But he stopped short of the sleeping quarters as the stand-in nurse quickly ran up to the King and Amelia, quickly excusing herself after handing baby Lion-O to his father.**

**Claudus's eyes narrowed, his face becoming strained as he studied his youngest son, looking for any signs of injury or sickness. Lion-O's wails were mere whimpers now as the smaller lion felt the safety and warmth of his father's arms enveloping him. His turquoise eyes stared up at his father's, tears filling them again.**

**"Lion-O, what is wrong with you now?" Claudus asked his infant son softly. The baby just whimpered softly in response. Noticing a small hand touching his shoulder, the King turned his head and found Tygra smiling at him, his amber eyes full of curiosity.**

**"Papa?" Tygra started softly. His smile faltered slightly at seeing the unnerving look on his father's face. He glanced at Lion-O before going back to his father. "Is Lion-O awwright?" He asked, feeling some sort of sympathy and concern for the little lion. Tygra felt a wave of relief filling him as Claudus simply chuckled and returned his smile.**

**Claudus placed a hand onto his head, tousling some of his son's white, orange, and black mane. "Don't you worry, Prince Tygra. Your brother will be just fine. I think he just has a fever." He tried his best to hide the worry in his voice before focusing his gaze back to Amelia. "Amelia."**

**"Yes, you're majesty?" The snow leopardess stood at attention, her arms full of Tygra's and Lion-O's toys. She had busied herself with cleaning up the room while Claudus checked on his sons.**

**Claudius felt his heart give a little jolt at how the rays of the setting sun hit her eyes just right, making the red pupils seem more golden brown than red. Even her long mane held a golden tinge to it. The king quickly put the thought out of his mind as Amelia tilted her head in that ever curious manner.**

**"Lord Claudus?" The servant began, curiously. She felt a little puzzled at her ruler's actions as of late, even more so at Jaga's actions. Everyone seems to have gone mad lately.**

**Claudus just cleared his throat and handed a now quiet Lion-O to the hired nursemaid. "I think we should bring in a healer, or a doctor… just to make sure nothing is wrong with prince Lion-O." Why did he feel so confused and nervous all of a sudden? The king kept his composure as he felt Amelia's small but delicate hands brush against his while taking the baby from him.**

**Amelia's face flushed a little at the contact but she nodded as well. "O-of course, your majesty. I will tell one of the soldiers to fetch a medic at once." The leopard stammered, but Claudus held up a hand, dismissing her suggestion.**

**"I can do it, besides, I know the perfect Cat." The King said. He frowned at hearing a small giggle and for an instant, anger rose inside of him. When he looked back at Amelia, he saw she was laughing behind her hand while cradling little Lion-O with one arm. But all anger seemed to leave him in an instant at hearing her laugh and the king immediately excused himself, leaving Amelia alone with his sons once more.**

**Tygra just crinkled his nose as he watched the scene unfold before him. His father, the mighty Claudus was acting really strange. His father has never acted so nervous around Amelia before and Amelia has always dealt with Lion-O's little crying spells herself. The five year old blinked, but froze when he noticed Amelia staring at him. He saw her blush a bit and she excused herself to Lion-O's crib, putting the now sleepy cub down for a nap.**

**Adults are weird. The tiger prince thought before hearing Amelia calling for him. He quickly bounded after his nursemaid, knowing what was coming next.**

* * *

**Hina: I honestly don't know how well I did with this chapter, but I like it. I like the little interaction between Claudus and Amelia over the boys. Hopefully I can pull off a Tygra/Amelia interaction because next chapter will have a tender moment between Amelia and her royal charges… of course I'm trying not to rush the relationships between all the characters, especially Amelia and Claudus. Thanks for reading, everyone.**


	3. Cleansing the Soul

**Hina: **I bet a lot of you, as you're reading this, are probably thinking, "Hina! You have a lot of explaining to do!" like that guy, Ricky Ricardo from the I Love Lucy show (Old time shows are quite nostalgic, aren't they?). well, to be honest, I didn't exactly abandon my stories here on . I sort of took a break. I do apologize for disappearing without telling anyone. I just sort of lost the inspiration to write but now that I'm back, I'm gonna start updating stuff. and it starts with a new chapter of Troubled Soul cause you know, it's an interesting concept. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Cleansing the Soul_

He shuddered at feeling the torrent of water flow down on top of him as she tilted the pitcher over his head. The white suds were immediately washed away but it still didn't stop the young tiger from shivering. "A-am-melia, this w-water is c-cold!" Tygra complained, hugging himself as his caretaker started scrubbing his neck fur now.

Amelia just frowned, pressing the washcloth a little more firmly against her charge. "Well, that's what you get for delaying your bath and for playing in mud, Prince Tygra." She scolded him gently.

Tygra poked his lips out into a pout with a sour look on his face, his eyes narrowed a bit. He looked over at hearing the giggles of his little brother. Young Lion-O was in his crib, giggling as he peeked at Tygra through the bars. Tygra could see one turquoise eye then another peeking out as Lion-O moved his head. It was like some big game to the year old toddler. But to Tygra, it was annoying. The prince grumbled something under his breath while enduring Amelia's furious scrubbing.

It wasn't until Amelia had poured more of the lukewarm water on him that the leopard became more gentle in washing him. "Why do we have to take baths anyways?" Tygra asked, trying his best not to pull away or squirm as Amelia's hands brushed over his sides. He felt her stop for a second as though to gather her thoughts. But the soft washing continued a few seconds later.

"Because your fur would get dirty and matted, and you would look like a street dog." Amelia chided him. He heard amusement in her voice as she spoke.

"Then what about Mother? Doesn't she need a bath?" his question stumped the she-cat and Tygra looked up at her. "Amelia?" The prince started. He saw a glimmer of sadness in the servant's red eyes.

Amelia placed the washcloth on the side of the tub before ruffling Tygra's mane. "Prince Tygra," She said in a soft tone that almost reminded him of his mother. "We can't wash the bodies of the deceased once they're buried." That earned a curious look from the prince and for a moment; she thought he was going to cry as he did when the late Queen Leona first died. But he didn't . Amelia gauged the prince's reaction as his expression changed to curiosity to neutral. It was obvious that the cub was trying to emulate his father by keeping a hardened expression on his face when the topic of Leona came up. Only Lord Claudus was known to do just that.

"Then why did we have to give her a bath in the first place if she was going to be buried?" Tygra asked sharply. His tone made his nanny flinch. He heard her sigh. He couldn't help glaring at her. Every adult he tried asking about his mother had always dismissed him or ignored his question. Even his father. At least Jaga had enough decency to explain what death was, even if it was still a bit hard to understand.

Amelia sighed again. For such a stubborn child, Tygra had a lot of spirit. She motioned for one of her two helpers, who were more or less younger females being trained to serve other Noble Cats in other parts of Third Earth, to fetch a large towel. One of them did just that as Tygra, knowing what to expect, stood up, only to be wrapped up in the towel as Amelia picked him up out of the tub. "Listen, Tygra, it is tradition for us, for Cats, to wash the bodies of our deceased before burying them."

"Why?" Tygra asked. She could feel his golden eyes staring at her. Amelia just chuckled a bit, suppressing her own sadness over the Queen's death.

"Because, when you bury someone, you're sending them to the Afterlife, to the Ancient Spirits and washing their body means we're washing their soul." Amelia saw Tygra crinkling his nose, the impassive guarded expression fading away.

"So… Mama's soul stays clean?" He asked Amelia a few seconds later as she placed him on his bed, drying him off with the towel. Tygra found himself blinded by the towel Amelia had wrapped around him, feeling her hands pressing the towel against his head as if scrubbing more dirt out of his mane.

She didn't answer him until she pulled the towel off his head moments later. Their gazes met and she finally smiled, "Yes, even if we don't wash her body now, Leona's soul will remain cleansed."

Her words seemed to satisfy Tygra for he smiled back at her and the royal cub just hugged her waist, burying his face into her skirt. And for once he didn't want to let go. Amelia's fingers gently stroking his head made him feel a bit drowsy.

Amelia pulled away from the prince a bit and kissed his forehead. "Come now. If we don't hurry up and get you dressed for bed, your father won't be able to read to you." She teased him. She saw excitement creeping into his eyes and her oldest charge immediately hopped off the bed, making the towel drop in his wake, as he ran over to his dresser.

* * *

It wasn't until she gotten Tygra dressed for bed and his brother washed up that Amelia had found some time for herself. One of her apprentices took to dressing baby Lion-O for bed, letting Amelia get some peace and quiet. She left the nursery, confident that Claudus and her helpers could take care of the remaining bedtime ritual. As she stood outside the boys' room, Amelia looked around the quiet hall. It was quiet and almost dark save for the occasional murmurings of Tygra and Claudus from inside the nursery room and the quiet footsteps of the soldiers doing their patrols.

Two soldiers rounded the corner and she could see them in the dim light of the torches lining the stonewall. Both soldiers nodded to her in greeting and she did the same before they headed down the hall. Amelia only took a few steps in the opposite direction when she heard her name being uttered in the darkness.

When she turned around, she saw Claudus coming out of the nursery. His tall, wide frame almost made him look menacing in the darkness but the king was only menacing in battle. His cape trailed behind him as he walked over to her. She found herself absentmindedly dusting her skirt off as he approached. "Amelia." The king spoke again. This time, Amelia answered him, looking at him.

"Lord Claudus." Amelia said softly. Claudus stopped within an arms' length to her. Up close she could see how worn the lion looked, but there was a strange warmth in his turquoise eyes. It made her chest constrict with a strange nervousness, but she ignored it as he spoke.

"I want to thank you for what you told my son." Claudus said gently. Despite having guarded his emotions around anyone who wasn't Jaga, the King of Thundera found himself slowly opening up more and more to the female cat. He saw her eyes go wide with fear as he said this and he lifted a hand in reassurance before she could protest. "You had every right as their caretaker to tell Tygra. You did well, actually and I wanted to thank you for that."

Amelia's cheeks flushed at hearing praise coming from her King. After Leona's death, it had become sort of a rule within the castle walls not to speak about Thundera's beloved Queen – at least not in the presence of Claudus or the princes.

"You are welcome, your majesty. I was just doing what I could to quell Prince Tygra's fear about his mother's death." The Snow Leopard stammered, grabbing at the sides of her skirt, as she did her best not to avoid the king's gaze. "He was asking questions and I felt it wasn't right to leave him in the dark."

"Yes, yes, I know." Claudus chuckled inwardly. He couldn't help wondering if he really was this intimidating to his subjects. With Leona, everything just felt natural. He couldn't remember a time when Leona cowered in his presence. But Leona was naturally courageous and outgoing. Amelia was always a little more… quiet. Even as Leona's closest friend and servant, he felt his heart prickle at memory of his wife and a strange feeling of guilt bubbled inside of him. Just by comparing Amelia to his beloved mate felt like a betrayal to her.

This uncomfortable silence lasted like an eternity before her voice snapped him back to attention. "Is there anything else, Lord Claudus?" Amelia asked.

He looked at the cat with a surprised expression and he quickly cleared his throat. "No, that will be all, Amelia. Thank you for your services and, and have a good night." The king tripped over his tongue as he excused himself, immediately walking away. He must've looked a fool to her, like some idiotic love-struck teenager. Surely he hadn't been this way with Leona?

* * *

**Hina: **So, I kinda got the whole bathing a dead body means cleansing a soul thing from the Egyptian Ritual of cleaning a body before wrapping it (or mummifying it) and sending the soul to the After Life. I mean I don't know if Egyptians thought of it or saw it that way, but I sort of thought it was neat to explore a bit in this chapter given the fact that there signs of Egyptian culture littered everywhere in the original Thundercats cartoon and a few signs in the reboot. Well, I wanna thank my reviewers and readers for being so patient and supportive. Thank you guys and again, sorry for the very late update. Until the next chapter or story, stay awesome!


	4. Always

Troubled Soul

**Chapter 4:**

Always

* * *

_Every time he closed his eyes, he would see her. Her beautiful sea green eyes shining with warmth and her smile was full of love, laughter drifting from her lips as she urged their toddler son, Tygra, to stand on his little feet and clumsily walk into his arms. It was a beautiful spring day. The sun was shining down on them as the wind caressed the flowers in the garden, stirring up their pleasant aroma. Little Tygra was carried by his beloved Queen. Small feet landed on the soft grass below as she stood him up, her hands gripping their adopted son's hands tightly but softly, ensuring that he won't fall too soon. They had been working on Tygra's walking and balance for a few weeks now. After all, the little prince had shown determination in trying to walk without any help whenever Leona and him were playing in the nursery. Even if it meant little Tygra would get into even more mischief while exploring the world even more, they didn't care. All babies were like that. Even if adults couldn't remember, there was always something inside their hearts that told them they were once toddlers, curious and happy with the world._

_Leona murmured some words of encouragement into the toddler's ear, planting a kiss on his temple. Claudus was on his knees, patiently waiting a few short feet away with his arms outstretched. "Go on, Tygra. Go into daddy's arms." He heard her whisper this into his son's ears. Tygra's golden eyes went wide with happiness; his smile grew as the Queen gently nudged the tiger cub towards his father. Tygra only took a few small steps before he felt her hands slipping out of his small ones. The tiger found himself feeling a bit wobbly as he took a few more steps, him unknowingly using his hands to keep himself balanced. The closer he got to Claudus, the more excited he became. It seemed like a long distance as he walked. _

_One step. Two steps. Three steps. Claudus fought to keep his throat from bubbling with laughter at seeing his son getting closer with small hands reaching for him. It wasn't until the last few steps that Tygra started to lose balance and soon he fell to the ground. The sensation of falling scared the toddler, but it immediately went away as a pair of large hands caught him by the waist. When he saw his son's eyes tearing up, Claudus pulled his son off the ground and held him close to his chest. _

_"Now, now, little Prince. You did great. No need to cry." His father's voice calmed him and Tygra snuggled into the warmth of the lion's chest with a soft giggle. Leona smiled at seeing the sight of them, but when Claudus went to address her, to invite her to bask in their son's accomplishment; he saw a sorrowful look on his wife's face. "Beloved?" _

_"I'm sorry, Claudus, my love." Her voice was barely audible as she said this. Tears brimmed her usually kind eyes as she met his gaze. _

_Claudus frowned at hearing her sad tone. Confusion wracked at his heart. "Leona, what do you mean?" He asked, forcing himself to smile. "You have nothing to apologize for." He started approaching her when she held up a hand, palm facing him._

_"No, I have lots of to apologize for." The Queen whispered quietly. The tears started to fall, one by one, each one landing on the ground below. "You keep thinking of me and I keep answering your calls in your dreams, here in the Spiritual Planes." _

_"Leona…" Claudus whispered. He couldn't believe what his mate was saying. For an instant, the image of little Tygra disappeared, leaving Claudus free to embrace his beloved Queen. "We're both at fault." He finally came to her side and stopped within reach of her. Taking her hands into his, Claudus brushed his lips against the backs. He could feel sadness that had once made him mad with grief over Leona's death starting to surface, but this time, it was Leona who brushed his tears away. _

_The Queen smiled at her husband, holding her hand to his cheek. "My handsome King, you mustn't hold onto your memories of me. You know as well as I that once one is dead, there is no bringing them back." _

_"Yes, I know," Claudus replied grimly. He wanted to pull away from her and be angry but he didn't. He relished in the gentle touches of his wife's hands, still staring into her eyes as he embraced her._

_"There is another who needs you more than I. you must go to her. Show her what lies in your heart just as you have shown me." These were the last words he heard Leona whisper to him as they shared one final kiss._

"_I'll always love you, my beloved Claudus_."

He opened his eye, finding himself in his bedchambers and like always, his beloved Queen wasn't there although he could sense her warm presence in his heart. But this time, sadness was the last emotion he was feeling. There was a strange sense of peace.

The covers slipped down to his waist as the red maned king sat up. With a deep yawn and a quick stretch of his arms, Claudus rose from the comfort of his bed, mentally pushing through the haze of sleep and walked to the windows. Normally he would have the window shut, so the smell of the Astrid Day Flowers from the late Queen's garden wouldn't seep in, reminding him of her, but something felt different. He gently pulled the curtains apart, allowing shafts of sunlight to peek through glass, blinding him for a few seconds before his eyes adjusted to the light of morning.

It was upon opening the curtains and the window that he smelled the fragrance of the Astrid flowers drifting from the gardens. It almost made him smile, and even more, he saw someone in the Queen's garden. It wasn't the usual caretakers of the gardens either. It was…

"Amelia?" Claudus whispered in surprise. Generally no one, but the hired botanists would be allowed in the garden and on occasions, Prince Tygra and Lion-O, but Amelia was in there.

"What are you going to do, Claudus?" Asked a voice behind him.

Claudus nearly jumped at seeing Jaga standing in the doorway. "J-jaga! Great Thundera, what the devil are you doing, sneaking on me like this?" He said in a half joking manner and half annoyance.

Jaga chuckled behind a closed hand and smiled. "Forgive me, Claudus. I came to wake you for breakfast since your attendants had trouble waking you." The old cleric came up beside Claudus and stared down at Amelia, looking through the various flowers. Little Lion-O was crawling on the ground at her feet while Prince Tygra ran rampant not too far off, obviously searching for something. "Today is the day Tygra visits Queen Leona." Jaga began at seeing Claudius's confused look. "Once month, Amelia takes the princes into the garden to pick some of the Queen's flowers to put on her grave."

Claudus tensed at hearing this. Normally he would have gotten angry over anyone entering the garden without his permission but Jaga's calm steel gaze stared at him.

"Are you going to punish Amelia? Or will you join her?" Jaga asked this before taking his leave.

* * *

**Hina: **This chapter was written to the following songs:

-Thousand Years by Christina Perri

-All of Me by John Legend

-My Immortal by Evanescence

-If I Die Young by The Band Perry

^These songs are pretty good and I recommend giving them a listen to sometime.

Anyways, thanks for reviewing and reading, everyone. Heart of Demons, KelseyHeart, The Night Whisperer, and and SilverRobin all get my thanks for their reviews on the last chapter. Thank you. And to those of you have favorited and followed me and this story since the last update, thank you as well. You all rock! Your support means a lot. Until the next chapter or story. Keep on being awesome!


End file.
